Sephiroth Returns
by Sapphirus
Summary: A Christmas Story. Sephiroth survives after cloud had defeated him. What happens when Tifa find Sephiroth lying unconsious in the snow, what will she do, what will HE do? Read and Find out WARNING Sexual content and scenes so if you don't read stuff like
1. Default Chapter

Sephiroth Returns 

Dottie: I couldn't wait to make my own Final fantasy 7 Christmas story so here it is, just for warning like always my stories have sexual content and scenes, I'm not a pervert of anything I just like making stories like these, and with plenty of romance.

I can't believe that weakling has beaten me, he will pay for this I swear he will pay. I will come back to kill you and your friends if I have to… Cloud beware….

Sephiroth escaped the crater barely alive, he was bloody, and had scars everywhere on his body. He walked limp with the Masamune in his right hand as it snowed violently. Meteor was stopped forever, and the world was safe once again. "I am strong I will not let myself die, I am the great Sephiroth I cannot be beaten" he kept telling himself that as he continued to walk in the cold snow to he just fell unconsciously in the snow.

Tifa got done putting up her Christmas tree and lights, it was 2 days til Christmas and she couldn't wait. I was warn as ever in her house she had a nice fire place that would last a long while as long as she kept the firewood going, but when she look where she kept the wood at she figured out she was going to have to get some more. "I'll just go and cut down some more then oh well " she said grabbing her big winter coat, hat and gloves then grabbing her medium sized ax while going out of her door. "Oops almost forgot my sled," she said running back in her house and getting it.

A mile away from her house was lots of trees with good wood. "I'll guess these will have to do" she said as she lifted he ax and started cutting down the first tree she saw. As she cutted she heard a moan close by. She stop cutting and went to find where the noise came from. As she walked she saw somebody lying in the snow, looking like they were hurt by something big. She walked to the figure a kneeled down next to him. "It's a guy and he looks like he's been damaged badly" she said trying to pick him and his sword up and carry him to her sled. "Man he's very heavy" she said sliding him on her sled. "Wh..who are you and where are you taking me.." the figured asked. "I'm taking you to my house now lay back down" she ordered him.

5 minutes later they arrived to her house, she sat her sled by the door and grabbed the man and layed him on her back bringing him upstairs to her bedroom. She layed him an the bed, when she looked at his face she realized she had brought Sephiroth in her house. "OH MY GOD SEPHIROTH??!! She said backing away.

He opened his eyes to look at her "TIFA!?? He said bringing his head up to see her. What are you doing wandering in the snow around my house, I thought you were dead!!! "For your information I'm not, remember I am Sephiroth I cannot be killed," he said. Tifa rolled her eyes. "When I get better I will"…he was cut off falling unconsciously back down on the bed. Tifa thought for a long while, should she tend to his wound or just let him die. She didn't know what to think at the time, Christmas was in two days and unlike him she had a heart for those in need so she decided to tend his wounds.

**Dottie**: so how was it, was it good, I thought it was my best story yet. This is my first Final fantasy 7 story fic. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how it was. Bubye


	2. Developing Feelings

Dottie: Hi everyone how have ya been doing, I am enjoying this story as much as much as you are, I mean this might be the first time I have ever completed a story. really messes up my stories and make them look like they were done with laziness so if you see a lot of mistakes the site did it

Sephiroth: "Why are you making me look like a softie in this fic, this is not how I really act.

Dottie: "Well because I wanted you in something good instead of killing people and doing evil all the time. I thought you might need a change.

Tifa: She's got a good point Sephy you need a change.

Sephiroth: Grrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: Developing feelings**

Tifa sat beside him cleaning every wound on his body, some were deeper than others making her having to sew then to stop the bleeding them after that she would bandage them up. Then she saw his sword, it seems like it been dirty and rusty looking, so she decided to clean it up too she touched it and it seems to give her a sharp jolt of pain. "Fuck!!what the hell is wrong with this thing is it cursed or something?!" she asked herself trying to figure out how to clean the dangerous sword. Somehow she found another way of cleaning it without hurting herself. 10 minutes later she was done with everything "Well all done I hope you are grateful I saved your life!" she said covering him up in a big blanket. She took one more look at him before she left "Man he kinda looks handsome while he's asleep" she said turning off the light while closing the door.

Hours later Sephiroth was having a flashback dream of how Cloud defeated him with his last summon Nights of the Round Table (A/N I'm just putting a different detail in my own words in this part ok?). Sephiroth woke up from his dream sweating beads of sweat, he look at himself he seemed to be in a bed bandaged up from all of his injuries. "Who could of done this to me?" he wondered getting up. On the wall he saw his sword standing up looking like it's been cleaned and shined. He just looked at already knowing that he is the only one who can wield it, but not knowing how she cleaned it without it hurting her.

He just shrugged it off and went downstairs. He saw Tifa fast asleep on the couch by the fireplace. "She probably was the one who bandaged me up, why should I care for her stupid hospitalities, Hell I should just kill her right now while I am strong enough to stand on my two feet" he said glaring at her sleeping form with his bright Mako green eyes. "I shall spare her for now but that will not change my mind about killing her" he finished off crossing his bulky arms. He saw a blanket on the chair by the table, he went over to grab it and cover her whole body up with it. "Have sweet dreams" he said evilly.

Before he went upstairs he saw some materia on a shelf that probably belong to her. He saw that there were a green one, a red one, and a purple one, he took the green one knowing it was the cure materia. He summoned cure spells to heal his body up like new.

"I guess she forgot that she had these because she would have used them on me if she did remembered that she had them" he said stretching himself out.

"What is this big tree doing up with those light on it, I have never saw something so silly in my life" he said examining the Christmas tree. Then he remembered what Hojo had told him once when he was young.

_Sephiroth are you wondering what this tree is with those lights on? Yes, he answered. This tree is the tree of Christmas a very special holiday indeed, it is the day when people are kind to eachother and give one another gifts to show that they care for one another_, _it's called Christmas spirit, do you understand now my son? "Yes I do father._ "So that's what it is, I guess I forgot there for a sec" he said brushing a bang from his face. "I guess I better get cleaned up," he said while walking upstairs. He went to the bathroom, got undressed and stepped in the shower. "Man I wonder where that bastard is so I can get my revenge, he killed my mother Jenova, and ruined all my plans to destroy the world with meteor, I could have went to the promise lands and lived there peacefully, damn you Cloud, you stupid puppet!

Sephiroth went upstairs to get showered, he felt a whole lot better when he got into it. Fresh hot water poured over his big muscular body letting all of his stress be forgotten for that time being. While he stood there he had lots of thoughts going through his mind. "Should I really kill her, I mean she saved me from almost certain death from the cold" he thought washing his hair. "But she still have contact with that low life prototype…or do she? I'm surprised he doesn't even live here with her, I wonder why is she living here alone? "Hmph! Why should I care, I don't even care about what's happening to her" he said out loud.

Downstairs Tifa was still asleep til she heard the shower going on upstairs. "Is he awake already? She wondered. She walked upstairs quietly careful not to make a sound. She picked in the room that Sephiroth was supposed to be in, but she found it empty. " He must be in the bathroom".

She walked alittle further down the hall to the door on the left. She was about to open it, but the door opened itself, revealing an almost naked Sephiroth.

She look at how well clean and built he was, only think he had on was a towel rapped around his lower body. "I see you are finally awake" he said looking down at her with one of his evil smirks. "Uh yeah, I woke up when I heard something from up here" she said looking down on the ground. "So tell me girl, why did you save me you could of let me stay out there to die in piece" he asked bringing a finger to Tifa's chin to lift it up so she would look him in the eyes. 'I….I thought you were another person til I brought you here, and figured out up close who you were" she asked with a little fear. He chuckled alittle 'So answer this question why are you living here in Icicle village and not with cloud?" he asked with curiosity. "Me and him do not get along no more, we had a big argument and splited up and everyone else's off on their separate ways" she cried. He looked at her, he new she felt a little sad, and somehow he felt alittle pity for her, even though it is something he shouldn't be feeling for a human. " Well I guess that's too bad, I thank you for what you had did for me, and now I must soon be leaving" he said walking back into the room he slept in leaving Tifa standing there.

Dottie: Well I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger. Do you really think he will leave her for good, stay tuned into the next chapter and find out? I thank you for the reviews you gave me they really inspired me to go on with this story. I cannot wait to make the next chapter. Please Review!!!! No flames.


	3. Save Her!

**Dottie**: I'm back, I know ya enjoyed the first two chapters but this one will be better. Thank you for all the reviews you gave me, looking at them makes me think this is the best story I made yet. The reason I haven't update is because I've been sick form the side effects form not taking my pills, don't worry its nothing that will hurt my mind or brain, just to keep my body working . have been making my stories have big mistakes in them giving them a lot of grammar errors sorry for that.

Sephiroth: That's what you think, I still think this is not me, I am more evil than that!!!

Tifa: Well at least you finally got mercy on people for once.

Sephiroth: Oh please…

**Chapter 3: Save her!**  
  
Sephiroth walked back into his room still drying the rest of his hair the clock had 7:25a.m. on the screen. The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. He didn't know why he wanted to leave but he wanted to find Cloud and get his revenge. He started getting second thoughts. "What if she get into trouble while I am gone, well that's something I will have to risk," he said getting dressed. Tifa stood outside just staring at the door "Is he really going to leave?" she asked herself getting teary in the eyes. "After I saved him from sudden death" she cried. "What am I saying I am with the person who was about to destroy the whole planet with Meteor", but even though that was once the case she was once again going to be lonely.

Sephiroth putted his sword back into the his sheath and attached it on his black leather pants. "I'm glad she washed my clothes, she even stitched it back from the rips it had form the battle. He started getting a warm feeling in him like he was starting to fall in love with her, he have never loved anyone else. He always thought that being in love was something that would never be in him not even once. "Maybe I should come back, maybe I will just forget about that bastard Cloud….For now, I mean I don't want her to suffer anymore pain than she already has. He walked out of his room and went downstairs to see Tifa in the kitchen making something. "I wonder if she needs a little help," he said walking in.

Tifa was facing the oven til she turned around to see Sephiroth standing right behind her, she sweatdropped. "Hi, uh you leaving now? She asked. " I decided I will stay for a while, get to know more about a peaceful life, but that doesn't mean I am going soft you understand me? He asked with a glare. "Yes" she said a little startled but happy. He somehow sensed that she had been crying. "What are you upset about girl" he asked " Its nothing really, just was wiping something off my face" she looking guilty. "That's not what it looks like to me, you can't hide anything from me Tifa". She gave up knowing that he was right. "Well I was just a little sad that you were leaving because I barely be having guests, everyone went on their separate ways, I already told you that Cloud and me are not getting along" she sadly explained.

He put a finger up to her chin and wiped her tears away. "Don't let it get to you I have been a loner formost of my life, I have never worked with any one but myself because they would just get in my way" he said softly."Thanks I feel better now" she said continuing herwork" So what are these things" he asked pointing to the tree shaped dough. "I'm making cookies for Christmas, uh do you wanna help? " No I'm about to go for a walk, I need to know my surroundings around here, be back in an hour" he said walking out the door. "Ok see ya then" she said a little to late.

10 minutes away the Ultimate Weapon wandered around the ice lands roaring as it went by flying with its enormous wings, it some how survived the blast that it was in when it was battling with AVALANCHE on the highwind. As it flew it sensed a person a little near by, recognizing the scent, It knew it belonged to one of the things that caused it its pain. It roared ferociously as it flew towards its target." I will get you!!

"Oh well… guess the cookies won't be done in 45 min, I think I will go read a book" Tifa thought going into the living room sitting on her big couch with a book she loved to read "The Dragon of all elements". As she read she starting going into a deep thought. _Cloud how can you still care for her she's dead and I'm still here, she yelled at Cloud. "You wouldn't understand Tifa, I want her to come back, I wish there was a way to bring her back alive, shes been so sweet to me and I just have so much feelings for her Tifa please understand…he said looking into her eyes. "I thought you loved me, we new eachother for almost all of our lives well if that's how its going to be then goodbye Cloud Strife!!" she yelled running away from him as fast as she can." Tifa come back!!" Cloud shouted._

That memory always haunted her, she still couldn't understand what Cloud was saying, she had always thought that her and Cloud were going toi be together, even one day start a family, as she read her book she hear a loud roar coming from outside. She ran to to the door and opened it, she saw something large coming her way, it looks like a purple dragon with big wings.

"No it can't be, Ultimate Weapon!!! I thought we destroyed it a long time ago! She went back inside to get her materia to fight the monster, she had to try to protect her home because she was a mile away from civilization. "This is not going to be an easy battle this monster is stronger than it was when I first met him!" she said getting into her position. It came flying toward her, using its Shadow Flare to try and attack her. She was barelyable to dodge it in time. "Ice 3!! "she yelled calling and huge ice spell barely hurting it. "Damn it didn't even get a scratch. "Rooaaaarr!! Ultimate came at full speed towards Tifa, knocking her onto the ground, doing a lot of damage to her body. "Ohhhh, I can't get up, oh I'm too young to die I wish I was strong enough to beat this thing!!" she said sitting up. It landed on the ground shaking the ground as it did. It came close to her glaring at her with its blue shining eyes. "Bahamut!!! She said loudly summoning her dragon companion. He flew down from the dark skies stretching its big wide wings out. "Cawwarr!! " it roared shooting Mega Flare at the weapon damaging it a little but not enough to stop it fully. " You are weak, you can never beat me" Ultimate said using its Ultima on Bahamut making him disappear. "What you can talk, whats going on here?!?! she gasped.It looked down at her. "I choose not to talk in front of you humans, you and your friends damaged me a while ago and I come back for revenge so say goodbye to your life!! " it said grabbing Tifa in it big claws, just as it was about to crush her to death, a clash was heard severely damaging Ultimate's arms. Tifa fell from its grasp, just when she was about to hit the ground Sephiroth caught her in his strong arms with great speed.

"Are you alright Tifa!?" he asked "I can't move my body Sephiroth, I thinkmy ribsbroke " she said with half lidded eyes. " Your going to be ok you hear me!!..Tifa? " She fell unconsciously in his arms.

"You will pay for what you done you bastard!! " he yelled laying Tifa at a safe place then running towards the creature with speed of lightning. "You think you can defeat me, I can now regenerate my arms, when ever I need to" it said as its arms re appeared. Sephiroth came to it unleashing his Masamune trying to slice its head off but it was a fail, the monster putted up some type of barrier so his physical attacks were useless.

"So you do have great strength of you own well lets see if you can dodge this, SUPER NOVA!!" he yelled calling a unstoppable energy from way in the deep depths of the universe, he starting chanting a different language chant as his energy came closer to the planet. "You really think your spells will hurt me you fool?" Ultimate teased. "This will!! "Sephiroth said as an overwhelming ball or yellow energy came down crashing on Ultimate. 'This can't be I cannot be defeated…….!!!!! " its last words said til it disappeared completely into Oblivion.

"Never underestimate my powers you fucker" he said putting his sword back into his sheath. He went to Tifa's side bringing her back into his arms. "I will take care of you now.

**Dottie: well how was it, good bad, the next chapter might have a lemon in it so beware, or maybe not lol!!! I love the Ultimate Weapon so I puttied him or it in this story making him coming back for revenge. And I really noticed my last two chapters had lots of mistakes on it so I will try to make any more mistakes. did some of the damage too. PLEASE REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!!**


End file.
